


下雨天

by AI96



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AI96/pseuds/AI96
Summary: 非常雷，全员三观不正，完全ooc非典型ABO九单性转，女装要素，强迫要素，第四爱要素
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 3





	下雨天

**Author's Note:**

> 非常雷，全员三观不正，完全ooc  
> 非典型ABO  
> 九单性转，女装要素，强迫要素，第四爱要素

罗渽民今天收获颇丰。

他找到一个没人的地方，拽了拽不太服帖的制服上衣，从胸前的口袋里抽出一沓钱默默地数着。

偏僻的灰暗巷子里只堆着些破旧的垃圾箱，掉了漆的墙壁被涂得花花绿绿。在这一片破败中，穿着女高中制服裙顶着一头粉毛的罗渽民乍眼得像是掉到垃圾桶里的一颗新鲜草莓。

说到草莓，罗渽民拿手用力蹭几下脖颈，却也无法完全擦拭掉仿Omega的香水气味。是人工香精的草莓味，罗渽民最讨厌的味道。

李东赫非要说是现在最受欢迎的Omega信息素，他闻着自己只是一阵阵的犯呕，实在很难理解怎么会有Alpha喜欢这种人造气息浓重的甜腻口味。

如果让他选择，他宁愿去找一个香菜味道的Omega。

然而，就在他一心准备快点回家的时候，一直阴沉的天空开始下起了雨。

雨来得快，水珠大而密集，罗渽民不得不挤进旁边的细长窄巷避雨。楼层上面有人搭的台架，刚好隔出一角不被雨点侵袭的地方。

罗渽民抖了抖被打湿了一角的裙摆，看到白色的短腿袜上被沾染上了污渍，他烦躁地啧了一声。

讨厌洗袜子。

罗渽民开始考虑是否应该给李东赫打电话让他带着雨伞来接自己。

就在这时，安静的街口传出了高跟鞋的声音。高跟鞋的主人好像很着急，积水被哒哒哒踩着飞溅四起，在规律的雨声中形成了新的鼓点。

是在找避雨的地方吗？

罗渽民心想可能是位无助的女士在躲雨，于是从阴影角落探出头来，向不远处的人招了招手。

是穿了一身红裙的女人。

头发全都湿透了黏在脸上，罗渽民看不清她的表情。

一时之间罗渽民还以为自己遇见了女鬼。

对方轻轻道了声谢谢便挤进了狭窄角落，罗渽民往旁边挪了几步让出了些许空隙，这时他才发现对方比自己一个男人还要高出半个头来。

也许是因为高跟鞋吧。罗渽民好奇地撇了一眼，就看到被雨水打湿的薄纱裙布贴在对方身上描绘出曼妙的曲线。他慌忙从她傲人的双峰上移开了视线，咽了咽口水。

第一次和异性如此贴近，他有些紧张。

虽然现在任何一个看到罗渽民的人都只会以为他是一位普通可爱的女高中生。

“好大的雨啊”女人拢了拢还滴着水的湿发，露出来一张清纯到略显稚嫩的脸庞。

罗渽民敷衍地嗯嗯两声，忍不住多看了几眼旁边这位美丽的女士，好像也不比自己大多少的样子。

“你叫娜娜吗？”

清亮的女声再次响起，对方指了指罗渽民的胸牌。罗渽民有些尴尬地抓了两下胸前的姓名牌，点了点头。

都怪李东赫。罗渽民心想，哪有女高中生会叫这种名字。

沉默了一会儿，女人突然笑了起来，

“我刚看到了”

“什么？”

罗渽民楞了一下，不知道刚才一瞬感知到的颤栗是来自远方的雷声还是对面的柔和声线。

“你刚在诈骗那个大叔吧。”

女人声音温柔地继续说了下去，她把被打湿的一缕缕刘海拨到一边，露出的漂亮双目仿佛一束强光打在罗渽民身上，

“你故意大声说他摸了你的屁股，让他给钱补偿否则就叫警察，对不对？”

女人的声音依旧沉稳真挚，她走向前一步，狭小的空间里两个人已经快到耳鬓厮磨的距离。

“娜娜是坏女孩啊”

女人环抱住罗渽民，在他的耳边低念。

罗渽民陡然间汗毛乍起，他挣扎着想脱离女人的桎梏，可对方的力气却出奇的大，把他死死地锁在墙角无法动弹。

他只好选择妥协道歉，

“对不起，我不该骗钱，你要多少我也可以分你，你不要....唔！”

女人并没有听他说话，只是更加过分地用手摩挲起他裙子下摆露出的细嫩大腿。

罗渽民害怕得绷紧了大腿，认命地闭眼喊

“够了，我是男的！别摸了！”

出乎意料的是，女人连一秒钟的惊讶都没有，她只是轻轻地笑了起来。

那笑声真好听，像是晚风中的铃铛，带着黑夜的寒气叮叮作响。

”我知道呀，男孩子的娜娜，好可爱”

女人低下头蹭了蹭罗渽民发热的脸颊，过于亲昵的接触快要把他逼疯。

“娜娜还没有熟悉穿女装吧，没有好好地藏住重要的地方哦”女人的手沿着大腿逐渐向上接近腿根，“走路的时候把裙子都顶着向上一飘一飘的”

罗渽民满脸通红，他万万没想到这么快就被发现了，明明之前李东赫说不需要穿专门的安全裤的。

女人接着拉起罗渽民的手向自己的下面摸去，罗渽民吓得往回直缩，却是无法抵抗对方的蛮力，

”没关系的，娜娜，不用怕，姐姐跟你一样“

罗渽民大脑发晕，今天的骇人新闻真是一个接一个，他摸到了对方属于雄性的昂扬。好像是被特殊地束缚了起来，但可以感受到对方勃起了。

“我发情期到了，帮帮姐姐好不好”女人娇嗔地撒娇着，仿佛有些不好意思地把脸埋在罗渽民的粉色发丝间。

这时罗渽民才开始隐隐闻到有一些味道。因为混杂在雨中不太明显，像是湿漉漉的草甸又像是微微发酵的柠檬茶，是清新又温和的植物香气。

Omega？但自己并没有被这股信息素诱导发情，虽然的确带来了一丝本能的躁动不安。

好奇怪，如果是beta的话不该有发情期啊。  
罗渽民更加混乱了。

“是你先邀请我来的不是吗”对方的下体贴上了自己，两根男性器官隔着薄薄的裙面摩擦，罗渽民退无可退只能揪紧裙角。

只是想让她进来避雨而已...怎么会变成这样....

“那个，你，你......”罗渽民不知道该怎么办，上下唇张张合合也找不到合适的语句。

“我叫金廷祐”女人好似看出了罗渽民的窘迫缓缓道出自己的名字。

她仿佛只是蹭动着对方的性器就觉得舒爽无比，红唇微张在罗渽民耳边轻轻喘息。

”我，我帮不了你，廷祐...ge“

话音未落，金廷祐用手指摁住了罗渽民的嘴唇，

“叫姐。”

“廷祐，姐，我，我是男Alpha，我不知道你是什么取向，但我帮不了你。”

罗渽民努力偏头想摆脱金廷祐在耳边喷洒的热气，却是将细长的白皙脖颈暴露给了敌人。

“我也是Alpha，好巧啊娜娜。”金廷祐没有放过送上门的猎物，像小狗一样舔舐起对方的侧颈。

“什么？”

罗渽民不明白，如果都是Alpha，自己闻到同类的信息素时立刻就会被激起战斗的本能，怎么可能会像现在这样浑身发软手足无措。

“我好伤心啊娜娜，我都说了，叫我姐姐啊”

这时罗渽民才反应过来，原来对方并不是和自己一样男扮女装，而是如假包换的女性。

只不过，是一个女Alpha。

第一性别的差异导致双Alpha的信息素得到了中和。因为是来自异性的荷尔蒙，罗渽民甚至感觉在潮湿的雨汽中每一寸皮肤都被草木清香温柔包裹着，阵阵过电般的发麻。

但即便是女性，Alpha的本能还是攻击和侵入。

这一点罗渽民从金廷祐向自己后面伸进的手指察觉到了。

“娜娜不愧是Alpha呢，后面好紧好干啊”

金廷祐从胸口间取出了一只口红，

“没关系的娜娜，姐姐不会让你受伤的”

罗渽民拼命摇头，害怕得眼泪快要涌出。他从未想过自己会被一位女性侵犯，还是以被插入的角色。

金廷祐将口红全部旋出，义无反顾地插入了罗渽民的后穴，伸进手指开始了略有粗暴地扩张。

融化后的口红起到了不小的润滑作用，艳丽的鲜红色搅缠着金廷祐的手指，在昏暗的角落里着实香艳乍眼。

被进入的时候罗渽民还是哭了。

背部在墙上一阵阵地蹭动，被粗糙砖石摩擦的痛感早已被后穴的胀痛酸麻盖过。罗渽民的一条腿被金廷祐抬起来虚虚搭在腰间，小皮鞋早已经脱落，只能看到白色的短袜在金廷祐红色的裙边上下浮动。

感觉到勾起的脚趾突然扣紧了腰，金廷祐知道找到了Alpha也会有的前列腺。

“对不起，姐姐，不要了...呜”

罗渽民觉得活了20年从未如此低三下四，但他实在是快到崩溃的临界点。嘀嘀嗒嗒的清亮雨声搭配着肉体碰撞的色情响动，罗渽民觉得自己像是被雨水浇透了，从内到外都在慢慢融化变得粘腻湿滑。

金廷祐满脸怜惜地擦拭着他的泪水，下面挺弄的速度却是只快不慢，将罗渽民抽泣的呻吟都顶得断断续续。

“娜娜，哭起来好可爱，下次哭着要钱的话一定会拿更多哦”

罗渽民觉得哪里都好难受，比闻着自己散发出的草莓香精味更甚。

随着被操弄的频率，勃起的性器在对方的小腹摩擦着冒出一股股清液，金廷祐丰满的胸肉贴着自己即使装了硅胶也不甚扁平的前胸，像是柔软的云朵棉花揉弄着罗渽民挺立的乳头，与之相反的，自己的后穴却被坚硬滚烫的性器激烈地侵入。

“娜娜的味道真的很好闻。”金廷祐加快了速度，轻吻着罗渽民发红的耳廓，嗅了嗅他的后颈，

“是檀木香吗？和我很配呀，娜娜，我们是天生一对”

罗渽民实在不知道金廷祐是怎么在浓重的草莓香气中闻到自己真正的信息素的，他只觉得自己Alpha的自尊正在随着每一次的深入慢慢土崩瓦解，最后像发情的Omega一样攀附在金廷祐的身上无助地喘息。

高潮就像这场大雨一般降临得迅猛无比。

罗渽民感受到金廷祐灵活的舌头在自己的口腔里纠缠，他尝到一点口红的味道。

和插入自己的是同一支口红吗。过于激烈的性事让罗渽民迷迷糊糊地乱想着。

下半身如同泡浸在雨水中一样。自己裙子上一片潮热，不仅有自己射出的精液，还有金廷祐喷出的液体，从她的女穴里。分不清是谁的体液从裙摆滑过还在微微颤抖的大腿，最后和地上的积水融为一体。

罗渽民感到脸更发热，仿佛是自己侵犯了金廷祐一样。

“谢谢娜娜，姐姐好舒服。”金廷祐亲了亲罗渽民的嘴角。

* * *

第二天的上学路上，罗渽民感觉自己走路姿势都很别扭。李东赫则是看着一贯嬉皮笑脸的好友一脸沉重感到有些莫名其妙，

“怎么了？昨天不太顺利？”

“靠，别提了”罗渽民的脸色更差了。

“不会吧？你被打了？打哪里了我看看！”

“哎西，走开走开。晦气死了，我昨天碰到变态了”

罗渽民烦躁地摆摆手。

李东赫则是瞬间爆发出肆无忌惮的大笑，差点把手中的冰棍也甩到地上。

“什么？你还能碰到比你还变态的人？那还是地球人吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

罗渽民翻了个白眼，他实在不想再提起这件事。

“哎对了，渽民，最近有个学姐说要加入我们”李东赫神秘兮兮地附到罗渽民耳边说道。

“女的？”

“对啊，长得还挺清纯可爱的，没想到听说我在搞这个之后她说也要参加，人不可貌相啊”

李东赫嗦了两口冰棍接着说，

“叫金廷祐，你听说过吗？”

罗渽民听罢两眼一黑差点晕过去。


End file.
